Butterflies
by CeliaEquus
Summary: "Well, it's time to think about it now," she said, putting down her pen. "Think about making out. If you feel sick, then it's a no. If you feel nothing, it means you might be curious. If you feel butterflies, then you might want to say yes to a date." Eventual Captain Hawk. Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.


**Based on a true story.**

"Butterflies"

As soon as her cell phone began to vibrate, Natasha picked it up from her bedside table without looking, pressed the answer button without looking, and pressed it to her ear, half her mind still on the word search she was working on.

"Romanov speaking," she said.

"Natasha, I've gotta talk to you."

"Steve?" It sounded like he was in a park, and he was slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," he said. "I've got a problem."

"Do you need me to meet you?" she asked.

"No, no," he said. She heard a creak; he was sitting on a bench. "I just needed to take a walk, clear my head. Call you."

"Which you've managed to accomplish," she said. "Congratulations."

"…Should I call someone else?" he asked testily. Since he seemed to be at the end of his tether, she took pity.

"No," she said. "Is it serious?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me what happened."

"It was…" He huffed. She could imagine him running his fingers through his hair. "You know Clint?"

"Clint Barton?"

"Yeah."

"…Our team-mate Clint Barton? The Clint Barton I've known for years?"

"_Yes_."

"Were you being rhetorical?"

"Well, I was trying to be!"

"Calm down, Steve," she said. "What's the problem?"

"It's… He kinda confessed his feelings for me. As in… he says he's in love with me."

It was news to Natasha. That she was only hearing this now was not only annoying, but a blow to her pride. It explained why she hadn't seen Barton around all that much, at least not around her.

"Oh," she said. "Well, some would say that you're the epitome of male perfection; you're hardly short on female – and male – admirers. But if it makes you feel any better, Clint would never base any attachment purely on physical attraction. Otherwise it would've been love at first sight. And I know what he's like when he has a crush on someone; he definitely didn't have one on you when you met."

"Thanks… I think."

"You're welcome."

He was silent for a few seconds. Natasha found another two words in the meantime, crossing them off the list. Finally, Steve spoke again.

"What do I do?"

"About…?"

"About what Clint said!"

"Well." She raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it. "Do you like him back?"

"I… I don't know." Now he sounded surprised. "I've never thought about it. At least not like that."

"Well, it's time to think about it now," she said, putting down her pen. "Think about making out. If you feel sick, then it's a no. If you feel nothing, it means you might be curious. If you feel butterflies, then you might want to say yes to a date."

More silence. While she gave him time to think, Natasha silently swore that if Captain America broke Clint's heart, she would break his shield.

"Shit," Steve said. Both of Natasha's eyebrows shot up. "I think I have to ask him out."

He hung up without saying goodbye, which was unlike him. The conversation had otherwise ended on a positive note. Natasha located the last half a dozen words in the word search grid, and put the puzzle book away, bracing herself for Clint's call. If it didn't come, she was going to call him herself, and ask why he failed to mention his feelings to her, his best friend. Assuming he hadn't worked himself into a panic.

When she finally rang his cell, sick of waiting and a little concerned, he took awhile to answer.

"Go away, Natasha," he hissed. "Things were just getting interesting."

"I thought they were already interesting," someone said in the background. It sounded a lot like Steve Rogers. "I guess I'd better work harder if you can still talk."

Natasha had no words.

"He's referring to kissing," Clint said dryly. "Mind outta the gutter, sis."

"Have fun," she replied.

* * *

On their fifth anniversary – coinciding with their third wedding anniversary – Natasha was there as they released their customary butterflies into the sky. The sun glinted off gold-plated vibranium rings as Clint and Steve stood arm in arm, laughing as everyone toasted them.

And so it would continue in the years to come.

* * *

**Fic based on a story on Not Always Romantic, called 'Don't Let That Butterfly Flutter By'. I thought it was just the most darling thing. Some of the dialogue is 'borrowed' directly from the story, with gender pronouns changed. Natasha's speech about 'If you feel…' is verbatim. Anyway, I felt that it had to be used for a story, and I kept coming back to Clint and Steve. Expanded it as well, obviously.**

**Uh, yes. There's some great story fodder on that site, and its sister sites. I originally found Not Always Right through a fan fic prompt on the kink meme, funnily enough; it seems things are coming full circle. Or something.**

**Anywho.**

**Please review!**


End file.
